Adisiya
by Zaedah
Summary: There is a tear upon my brow. As it absorbs into my skin, I taste its origin. [Part 2  Robin's POV]
1. Chapter 1

**Adisiya**

He vexes me so, my master does. As stubborn as an ox in winter. Currently, I'm resorting to pleading but Robin is choosing to be as deaf as a bale of hay. He is determined to go, it seems, and I know of no cure for that affliction.

I tell him to stay.

I remind him of his responsibilities.

I declare that I will not be going with him.

I repeat my arguments multiple times, knowing the effect is lost. And now I have actually run out of words. Not that he was listening anyway. So I try the unnatural state of silence.

Be sure, it kills me.

Marian has joined me here, prepared to beg as well. I can see in her face, her stance, that Robin's apparent resolve is as much a betrayal as the last time he left. Only there'll be no pardon if he doesn't turn back.

Not from either of us.

And while Marian's tears do not move him, they move me. I wish to shoulder her burden, but know it belongs to her alone. As he once did. She fights for composure and I admire her yet again. Stronger than us all, I've concluded. But this will break her. Does Robin not understand that?

There is no acknowledgement from my master as he moves further from us. Whatever hope of change I had been clinging to is slowly slipping through my shaking grasp. My fingers cannot hold him here. And if Marian's cannot…it is truly over.

He is leaving her again; a promise broken. I fear he would argue it had never been voiced, and yet I know my master well. Since our return from the Holy Land, his heart had spoken it many times as loud as a shout. And Marian had heard. Had responded. Had forgiven him. Such things cannot be reversed. Should not be undone. Yet, Robin is leaving her. And me. And we cannot stop him.

And neither can Djaq. She looks to us with such heartbreaking eyes. She mourns her own failure to convince him, using her hands and her knowledge. She tells us it is up to him now. Don't we all know better than to leave something up to him?

Surrounded by the still of early night and half a dozen onlookers, I clutch Robin's arm firmly and I tell him of his betrayal. I demand he turn from that fabled light and follow me back to the forest. I tell him Marian is waiting. I command, as one in authority would a disobedient army, and my soldier…listens?

A breath. A breath, unsteady and terribly shallow. But a sign of life no less. Djaq is smiling and I think that should bring us confidence. It seems his departure will be delayed and I forgive him for the scare. And I learn something this day… Stubborn indeed is my master, that even death cannot keep him.

--Title is translated 'leave behind' in Cherokee.


	2. Chapter 2

For your reading pleasure (I hope) I give you Robin's POV. Please feed the starving Zaedah by sending scrumptious reviews.

**Adisiya (Part 2)**

He speaks of a light, one I am to avoid. I try to tell him that I see no light. There is nothing here but echoes and shades of night. This heavy darkness holds me down and I wish for that light Much curses. I attempt movement but feel as though there is no body attached to me. No sight, no scent, no touch in this place that carries the mist of death.

Much speaks again but the words only trickle in, slow drops of panic in my ear. It seems a great distance lies between us, though I cannot remember him leaving my side. The effort to understand is taxing and the pull of the darkness is so strong. A voice I cannot recognize assures me there is warmth here, which brings a realization that I am cold. Sleep, it whispers. Suddenly I want nothing more.

A wisp of white creeps into the edges of my vision, softening the darkness, rebuking this midnight. Much denounces it strongly now and I consider that he is seeing it differently. Perhaps he cannot hear its promise; a savior from the dark. My friend commands me to follow him back to the forest but this body will not comply. Nor am I inclined once I feel the touch; safe as my mother's arms, clouding my mind in its peace. I find no wrong in its presence.

A stranger's voice tells me to embrace it, battling Much for dominance in my thoughts. But I can no longer think clearly. I wish to shut them both out and lead myself home. Only I'm unsure where that is; both dark and light convincing me I belong with them.

I want to rest. I want… but Much is shouting now. He demands I wake. Was I sleeping? Perhaps that is the nature of this blackness. Yet, if my eyes are merely shut, why can I not open them? And then I hear the accusation of betrayal. Much reprimands me for lying and my focus tries to narrow to his words. How have I betrayed him by resting? He makes no sense compared to the simple whisper inside my head. Sleep. It is so close now.

There is a tear upon my brow. As it absorbs into my skin, I taste its origin. My love cries for me. Where once I could feel nothing, the salty liquid begins the work of awakening dead limbs. If she is speaking, I cannot hear the words. I do not need to. I fear she will lay down the same accusations as Much. This I cannot allow. In renewed clarity, I recall my promise. I will stay.

The light and its voice are now enemies and I try to claw through them, hindered by their resurgent grasp. Until something else grips me; a hand upon me. I command my lifeless body to obey and fight the walls that close in.

I feel the cool of night lick my skin. I feel more than one tear drip on my face. I feel the shaking of my shoulder as Much's voice arrives clearer now. And my lungs move.

--Title is translated 'leave behind' in Cherokee.


End file.
